


Getting Into the Swing of Things

by Peony_Soprano



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel only knows how to pole dance, F/F, M/M, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_Soprano/pseuds/Peony_Soprano
Summary: @Murosakiiro let me use this prompt they wrote on twitter! My first HH fanfiction, so bare with me.Angel wants to impress Alastor, and the girls know exactly how he can do it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Getting Into the Swing of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murosaki_Iro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/gifts).



> @Murosakiiro let me use this prompt they wrote on twitter! My first HH fanfiction, so bare with me.
> 
> Angel wants to impress Alastor, and the girls know exactly how he can do it.

There Angel sat. Alone in his room left to contemplate what to do next. 

_ It had been a few months since Alastor had arrived, and there were many changes. Including Angel's feelings. He had been in numerous relationships, but none of them had this kind of effect on him. Yet they weren't even together. Angel had tried dropping obvious hints for Alastor to pick up on, but Alastor was completely oblivious. He didn’t know what else to do. _

He took a deep breath as he set his pet pig down on the bed and proceeded to stand up. He checked himself in the mirror to see if he looked good, and as always, of course he did. Wearing red was now a top priority. 

‘Red looks fantastic on you, darling! You should wear it more often!’ Angel recalled Alastor telling him a few weeks ago. He left his room in a red and black polka dotted romper with a black blazer. 

He caught everyone’s attention as he descended the stairs. Everyone except for Alastor. Alastor was looking at a framed portrait of the ruling Mange family. He frowned as he sat down at the bar beside Charlie, who was doing hotel paperwork while sipping on a non-alcoholic daiquiri. She noticed his expression change and got concerned.

“Hey, Angel. Are you feeling alright?” She questioned before turning to take a sip of her drink.

“Yup,” he paused and sighed, “Just peachy.” His half-assed smile only made her worry more, but she knew she wasn’t able to force anything out of him. 

“Oh oh! I know what it is!” Niffty jumped in her seat while raising her hand. “He’s in lo-” she tried to complete but Angel shoved two hands over her mouth. 

“Hush up, Niffty!” He yelled in a hushed tone. Niffty furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. Angel glanced over to Alastor then in one swift motion he scooped up Niffty and grabbed Charlie’s hand then led them to the office where Vaggie sat going over the hotel’s finances. 

“Uh… Hello?” Vaggie cocked her head as Angel slammed the door, “What’s going on?”

Niffty smiled wide and jumped in place basically forcing everyone to look at her. She looked up to Angel, her face asking, ‘can i tell them plleeeaasseee?’ Angel sighed then nodded.

“Ok Ok Ok so Angel has a crush on Alastor, but doesn’t know how to tell him besides dropping all of these ridiculous hints and trying to dress up for him,” she spoke at the speed of light. Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other questioningly, trying to figure out what in the hell she was saying. Then it clicked. 

“You do?!” Charlie yelled her question at the top of her lungs, stars in her eyes. Angel fell back against the door in surprise. He didn’t know how else to say it. Niffty had said it all. No gaps left to fill.

“I mean, Nif already said it all,” he sighed and pulled his knees to his chest to rest his head on. “It’s not like he’ll ever notice me anyways” 

Charlie frowned and sat beside him, “What makes you say that?”

“Why would someone like him like someone like me, Charles?” He glanced up at her with tears in his eyes, “I mean, c’mon. Look at me. I’m a slut.” Charlie wrapped her arm around him in hopes to comfort. 

“It’s not that bad, Angel. Have you even tried to ask him anything?” Vaggie asked as she walked around the desk and knelt in front of him.

“No. I don’t know how to ask him anything. We don’t even like the same things. What would I even say to him?” he slinked more into his knees, tears threatening to spill.

“It doesn’t have to be something you tell him, Miss Angel, you can do something.” Niffty chimed in.

“Oh, Niffty, that’s a great idea!” Charlie exclaimed. Angel looked at her with confusion plastered on his face.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Angel sat up so he could see all of them clearly.

“Well, what if you learn something that he likes? Maybe try to impress him?” Vaggie suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yes! Mister Alastor likes to dance. Maybe you could learn a dance for him?” Niffty’s ideas kept getting better and better.

“Do you know what kind of dancing he likes?” Charlie inquired.

“Oh yes he died at the beginning of that Jazz Swing type dancing era.” Angel was in awe of Niffty’s never ending knowledge of his crush.

“So it’s settled. Angel,” he looked up at Charlie while she was speaking, “Vags and I are going to teach you how to dance.”

“Look, Princess. In case you haven’t noticed, the only kind of dance I can do is suspended in the air by a pole.” Don’t get him wrong, Angel loved the idea, but he had no clue how he’d learn. He wasn’t very coordinated on the ground.

“That’s okay! That’s why we will teach you. We can even do the easy one! What’s it called?” Charlie thought for a moment, “Oh! The Lindy Hop!” she bent down to pull Angel up into a hug. “This is going to be so much fun!” 

“Ok, whatever you say, toots,” he sighed and gave into Charlie’s persistent hug. And so it began. Day after day. Week after week. Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel practiced the Lindy Hop in the unused ballroom on the far side of the hotel for three months.

“Charles, I don’t think I'm ready for dis,” Angel said in the middle of the ballroom.

“Of course you are, Angel! You’ve been practicing for months now! And! You look absolutely stunning!” Charlie was always so optimistic. Angel was wearing a bright red pin-up dress with black bubble sleeves, and he couldn’t forget his signature thigh high black boots. His hair was in a high ponytail and his makeup was done along with some bright red eyeshadow.

“But I’m worried I’m gonna mess up! I’ll look like an idiot!” His lack in self-confidence was going to make him mess up even more.

“Angel. Take a deep breath. You are going to be fine,” she told him. He did this and tried to calm down as much as he could.

“Alright, alright, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” he looked towards her and nodded to start the music. This where Niffty came into play. She was running all over the hotel in search of Alastor.

“Alastor! Where are you?” This was the 18th time Niffty had called out for him with no response. Her last place to look was on the top of the roof, and would you look at that. There sat Alastor, book in hand and coffee on the table beside him.

“Alastor! I’ve been looking for you  **_everywhere!_ ** **”** The tiny cyclops hopped up in the chair beside him.

“Why would you be looking for me, my dear Niffty?” Alastor closed his book and set it down as he picked up his coffee.

“Because Charlie needs your help in the ballroom! Something about cleaning or a meeting? I don’t remember what she said because I left as quick as she said she needed you,” the small girl piped. 

“Well then we best get going, then!” Alastors chipper attitude was showing through as he flashed away his coffee and book, “Let’s go~!”

“Alrighty~! Oh! She said something about changing into something more comfortable?” Niffty tapped her chin, pretending to be confused.

“Oh?” He questioned, then turned around, “Then we must go back to my room!” He walked back to his room, humming the whole way.

“Hurry up, Al! Charlie’s Waiting!” Niffty yelled from outside the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

“How do I look, darling?” Alastor swung the door open.

She smiled brightly.

“Shall we be on our way?”

“Yes, sir, we shall!” 

As they proceeded down the elevator, Alastor’s ears flicked. He was confused. Why was there static? He wasn’t causing? He didn’t let it show, though. He didn’t want to concern the small girl. His mind got more jumbled when he heard the sound of an upbeat jazz tune get louder and louder.

“Niffty, dear. Do you hear that?” Alastor’s ears flicked wildly as the music got louder.

“Um,” she looked up with a furrowed brow, “I don’t hear anything.” In truth, the music wasn’t loud to anyone except for him, due to his selective sensitive hearing.

“Hmm,” he kept quiet for the rest of the ride, the music playing idly in his ears. Not louder. Not softer. Just that same steady volume. He thought it was feedback from his microphone or the elevator, but everytime he changed them, the music played persistently in his ears. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind the music, because it was lovely, he just couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.

“Alastor?” Niffty’s voice broke through.

“Yes, dear?” he looked down at the worried cyclops. 

“I’ve been calling your name for a while now,” she frowned, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes! Of course! Merely thinking is all.” He nodded then exited the elevator behind her.

“Okay well we’re almost there,” she smiled. He had never seen this smile before. This smile had something more devious behind it.

“Darling. Are you playing a trick on me?” The static in his voice became more apparent.

“Absolutely not, sir!” She crossed her arms as she kept walking, “You know I’d never do that to you! It doesn’t matter because we’re here anyways.” A few quick knocks on the door and Vaggie cracked it open.

“Oh! You’ve finally decided to make your appearance?” Vaggie smirked, “Well you’re dressed perfectly for the occasion.” Alastor tilted his head to the side. 

_ ‘What in the devil are these foolish demons up to?’ _ He thought to himself. It was in that instance he knew why. Vaggie pulled the door open, revealing the decorated room inside. Black and white tile floors with red metal chairs and tables scattered along the ballroom. The music he was hearing, it was a song he’d learned to love in his first few years in hell. It was Sunday by Benny Carter. A medium paced jazz tune. 

Right there in the middle of the floor. His eyes were focused on one very charming yet beautiful being. Angel Dust. In an amazing, red, flowing, thigh-length dress with bubbled sleeves, topped off with a black belt around his waist. He put in some extensions to pull off a high ponytail tied up with a red bow to match his dress and his beautifully done makeup.

“Wow,” Alastor whispered under his breath as he looked over Angel who had yet to notice his entrance. Niffty and Vaggie both looked up at him in shock. They’d never seen Alastor drop this act he had going on. They were seeing genuine happiness. Alastor rolled up his sleeves without thinking, and walked towards the middle of the room behind Angel.

“Ehem,” he coughed. Startling Angel in the process.

“Oh. Uh. Heya, Smiles,” Angel laughed nervously as he folded both sets of his hands together. 

“May I have this dance,” Alastor asked, extending his hand. Angel’s face flourished into a bright red blush as he placed his hand in Alastor’s. “I hope you don’t mind me taking the lead.” Angel nodded with a smile as they began. It was just a simple six count Lindy Hop swing dance, but the way they both moved with the music, it was like watching shooting stars in the middle of the night. They moved oh so effortlessly throughout the dance floor. The music was put on repeat, letting them dance as long as they wanted. Alastor laughed as Vaggie took Charlie to lead in their own dance. Both sets having the time of their afterlives. Finally the song came to a triumphant end that caused Alastor to lead Angel into a quick dip, holding him there. Staring into Angel’s mismatched eyes. He’d never taken the time to notice how beautiful and enchanting they were. After a moment Angel was pulled out of the dip and slung into a fast spin making his dress flare up beautifully. Vaggie, Charlie, and Niffty cheered as Alastor pulled Angel out of the spin.

“Now that,” Charlie yelled, “Is how it’s done!”

“So this was your doing?” Alastor asked, his genuine smile still in place.

“Weellll~ Technically it was Niffty’s idea to help Angel. Vags and I just helped with the teaching part,” her bright smile forever stuck on her face.

“It was a beautiful show, Al!” Niffty yelled having not left her spot by the door.

“It was, if I do say so myself, but I was not the main event,” Alastor turned around and gestured to Angel, “It was he who deserves the cheers.” Everyone was beaming with excitement. Alastor had just complimented Angel without being asked to.

“May I have a word with you?” Alastor turned back to Angel, “Alone?” The girls immediately got the hint and scattered out of the room as quick as they could. Leaving a very nervous and flustered Angel behind.

“Heh heh, um, yeah. Whatcha need?” Angel questioned, folding his hands again. 

“Was this all meant for me?” 

“Well. Um. Yeah.” Angel paused, “I dunno. I guess I thought that this would be the only way ya’d notice me.” Alastor could sense the amount of nervousness pouring out of the spider.

“Angel,” Alastor walked to him, pulling a hand into his, “This is the most alive I have felt since my death one hundred years ago. This is something that mustn't go unnoticed anymore.”

“I just thought that it’d make ya happy. I’ve neva seen ya real smile before until now.” Angel smiled brightly, holding Alastor’s hand.

“You’ve made me more happy than anyone else has,” he pulled Angel close with a hand around the spider’s waist, “You’ve gone unnoticed for too long, but now that I’ve finally discovered you,” he let a brief pause pass, “I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” He pulled Angel’s arm down, forcing him to lean down.

“And I do not mind that one bit,” Alastor put his hand on Angel’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was nothing like Angel had ever felt before. It was magical. It was full of love. 

This kiss was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I did in the comments! I may or may not end up writing more one-shotters! Thank you for reading!


End file.
